EXAMINACIÓN
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*CONTINUACIÓN CASO 4 UP*+* La Luz va desapareciendo, sin que te des cuenta, para darle paso a la Oscuridad... una oscuridad que puede llegar a ser Mortal. **¡!REVIEWS!¡** POR FAVOR DEJEN LOS REVIEWS!!! x'''O
1. Caso 1

**_EXAMINACIÓN_**

Caso 1

La sala del comedor de Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, estaba totalmente libre de las cuatro mesas. En el centro puntual, una tarima de pequeñas dimensiones y cuandragular, con una silla situada en el medio. La sala estaba completamente oscura, y ningún rayo de sol o de luz penetraba por las ventanas o por las puertas. Pronto unos pasos se hicieron cercanos, cercanos a la puerta de la gran sala, donde la oscuridad aún reinaba. Al abrirse la puerta, los pasos cesaron. El que caminaba, no lograba resignarse a la idea de que en todo el castillo no hubiera un hilo de luz.

- ¡¿Qué es este juego?! – gritó el humano de los pasos, sintiéndose burlado – ¿Dónde está toda la gente, y la luz? ¡¿Por qué no responde nadie?! ¡Sé que alguien está aquí! – el humano dio un golpe al suelo, y de repente, una luz lo iluminó desde el techo hechizado (ahora totalmente negro), descubriéndolo. Draco Malfoy quedó impactado.

La luz empezó a caminar, iluminando el camino que el chico Malfoy tenía que recorrer. El muchacho, sin reproche aunque con incógnita, la siguió. Después de medio minuto se encontró de frente a unas escaleras plegables, y las subió, extrañándose aún más. Rápidamente se encontró encima de una tarima de madera, con en el centro una silla del mismo material. La luz caminó por poco más y se frenó justo en la silla, invitando a Draco a que se sentara. El chico obedeció, y se sentó en ella. La luz palideció aún más, y el muchacho tuvo que mantener la mirada al suelo, para no cegarse.

- Draco Malfoy – se oyó una voz provenir de la nada, amplificada por toda la sala. La voz era masculina – ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Obviamente no – dijo Draco, con su típica voz que arrastraba las palabras, y con frialdad. 

- Vamos a analizarte – dijo la voz. – Analizar tu mente, tu carácter, tu pasado. En pocas palabras, tu vida.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi vida? ¡¿Y qué van a obtener haciendo este análisis?! – gritó el jóven chico – ¡¿Por qué no regresan la luz al castillo y la gente?! ¡Háganse ver, cobardes! – se levantó de la silla con los puños cerrados y trató de mirar la luz. La voz rió irónicamente y con malicia.

- _Encenderemos_ la luz cuando haya terminado todo – susurró la voz audiblemente y con malicia. La luz que iluminaba Draco se hizo más intensa y también más... ardiente.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Quemaaaaa! – exclamó Draco, tapándose la cara con los brazos, y sentándose inevitablemente en la silla. La voz rió.

- Bien, bien, bien – dijo, disminuyendo los rayos calientes de la luz. – Sólo te examinaremos, nada más. Y luego regresaremos la luz... _la luz..._

_No eres tú mísmo_

Draco sintió menos ardor en la cara y en la piel. Aún vestido con la túnica, la luz caliente pentraba en casi todo su cuerpo. La luz empezó a cesar y volverse más tenue, y Draco pudo ver hacia arriba. Una voz resonó en toda la sala, baja e intranquila...

_No eres tú mísmo..._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué preguntas deben hacerme? – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos en el asiento. La voz empezó a hacerse más audible.

- _No eres tú mísmo... no eres tú mísmo... no eres tú mísmo..._ – se oía cada vez más fuerte. Draco oyó la voz claramente, por todos lados de la sala. Empezó a inquietarse, reconociendo que esa voz era...

- ¿...Mi voz? ¿Quién está imitando mi voz...? – susurró. La voz empezó a bajarse de nuevo, para luego desaparecer. La voz anterior, la masculina, habló otra vez.

- Lo que oíste fue tu subconsciente – explicó, resonando por toda la sala – que reclama ser escuchado. Y lo que escuchaste, fue lo que realmente piensas de ti mísmo – Draco miró a sus espaldas, a sus lados, hacia arriba. Su subconsciente volvió a hablar.

- No eres tú mísmo... – dijo, resonando detrás de su espalda – quítate esa máscara...

- ¿Dó... dónde estás, impostor? – balbuceó Draco, inseguro, sintiendo la voz por todos lados. Pronto otra voz, femenina, habló.

- Nunca has sido tú mísmo... ¿por qué seguir con esa farsa? ¿Tienes miedo de algo... o de alguien? 

- ¡Granger! – exclamó Draco, haciendo andemán de pararse, pero se detuvo sabiendo que lo podían rostizar con la luz – ¡Tú también estás metida en esto! ¡¡Maldita!!

- Soy _la _Granger de tu subconsciente – dijo la voz. – _La _Granger que tu ser falso no ve con sus ojos, y también _la _Granger sangre sucia que en vez sí logras ver – Draco se sintió confundido al oír una voz suya falsa y de su enemiga Hermione Granger. 

- ¿La sangre sucia que sólo puedo ver? ¿La verdadera Hermione Granger de... mi subconsciente? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pretenden...? – susurró Draco, poniéndose inconscientemente las manos en la frente. 

- Somos tus _enemigos _de todos los días – se oyó otra voz masculina, pero no muy grave – o más bien, los _enemigos _que tu mente ve, pero del cual tu subconsciente está al oscuro.

- ¡Potter! – exclamó Draco, quitándose las manos de la frente. Vio hacia arriba, hacia la luz, pero más nada.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres así...? ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante, insensible, y frío? – dijo la voz de Hermione. Draco no respondió al instante, sino que apoyó los codos en sus piernas, dejando al aire las manos al centro.

- Porque esa es mi manera de ser – dijo Draco, fijando el suelo de madera. 

- ¿Tu manera de ser? – sibiló el subconsciente de Draco – ¿No será por si acaso... la manera de ser de tu padre...?

_TU-TUM..._

- ¿De mi padre...? – susurró Draco.

_TU-TUM..._

- De tu padre, Draco... su modo de ser, lo has imitado... dejando tu propia personalidad aparte...

- ¿Mi personalidad...?

- Sus mismas palabras, las has repetido... con el pasar de los años. 

- No... no es... verdad – dijo Draco, viendo imágenes del pasado en su mente, escondiendo la cara de la luz.

- Su frialdad, su modo de hablar... todo lo has copiado – dijo la voz de Harry. – Y nunca... has hablado de tus propios sentimientos, ¿cierto? Nunca has dicho lo que realmente quieres, lo que realmente sientes, ¿verdad? Nunca has dicho nada pensando que, si en serio dijeras lo que sientes, tu padre no estaría orgulloso de ti...

- Es cierto... – susurró Draco, tapándose mitad del rostro con la mano derecha – yo, nunca he dicho lo que realmente pienso, porque... porque pensaba que tenía que ser como mi padre... alguien ejemplar como él. Pensaba que él era alguien perfecto... y quería volverme como él.

- Exacto – dijo la voz de Hermione, amplificada por toda la sala, retumbando en la mente de Draco, – y por eso, nunca hiciste ver tu verdadera personalidad. La dejaste abandonada en tu mente, como un cofre que nunca se debía abrir. Y por eso, empezaste a volverte como él, frío y lejano, cruel y villano, un terrible hombre. Escondiste tus sentimientos detrás de una máscara, que hasta ahora no has quitado ni una vez – Draco fijaba el suelo de la tarima.

- Draco Malfoy... ¿qué piensas hacer con tu orgullo...? Tu orgullo, es otra máscara, aún más dura... es tu punto fuerte... y también tu punto débil – susurró la voz de Harry, detrás de su espalda.

- Mi orgullo... una defensa y un arma. Me defiendo con él... pero si viene herido, es mi perdición. Es mi talón de Aquiles... 

- Sí – susurró otra voz masculina. – Ese talón de Aquiles que siempre mantienes oculto bajo la suela de tu zapato, es decir, bajo tu máximo orgullo. Tratas de que no te lo hieran defendiéndote con tu arrogancia, porque sabes muy bien qué podría pasar si te lo hirieran. Como aquella vez, cuando eras pequeño, fuiste herido por la persona que más admirabas...

- ¡Weasley...! – dijo Draco, mirando a su derecha, de donde provenía la voz de Ron. Pero sólo oscuridad se veía a su lado, nada más...

- Tenías apenas seis años cuando hiciste tu primer regalo – susurró otra vez la voz de Ron – a tu padre. Corriste feliz donde él, cuando entró por la puerta de la mansión. Lo habías esperado hasta tarde, en aquel salón frío y oscuro, sólo para entregarle ese pequeño regalo...

- ¡Basta! – gritó Draco, tapándose las orejas. No quería recordar aquello, no...

- Y cuando se lo diste – continuó la voz de Ron, resonando más fuerte en sus orejas, – él lo despreció, tirándolo al suelo. Dijo que ese objeto no era digno de un sangre limpia como él y su familia, ¿recuerdas? Que era una ofensa recibir un regalo como ese, ya que era típico en los muggles... y tú no entendías porqué, y jamás entendiste, porque nunca nadie se había dado la molestia de explicarte algo en su vida. Sólo supiste que algo te había dolido, y eso era tu orgullo, que poco a poco entendiste cómo cuidarlo. 

- ¡Ya! ¡Por favor!

- Nunca encontraste refugio en tu madre, porque ella estaba muy ocupada pensando en sí mísma. Tu padre nunca se preocupó de ti, muy ocupado en sus negocios corruptos, y te complació en casi todos tus caprichos infantiles, para que nunca protestaras de que no tenías nada. Pero lo que tú querías no eran juguetes, ni ropa, ni mascotas, ni nada por el estilo... lo que tú querías era un poco de amor de parte de tu familia, de tu madre, y sobretodo de tu padre, el cual admirabas y admiras tanto...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡¡Cállate!! – gritó Draco, apretando los ojos aún más – ¡¡Déjenme en paz todos ustedes!! ¡No sorporto más nada!

- No soportas la idea de recordar la soledad en la que siempre has vivido, ¿verdad? – dijo la voz de Hermione – No soportas el hecho de que te estás volviendo... como tu padre, ¿cierto? Sabes muy bien que ya no hay marcha atrás para cambiar... y temes el hecho de que serás alguien como él. Temes que la gente te siga aborreciendo, pero no haces nada para cambiar. Porque no quieres que tu padre se desilusione contigo y que no te hiera el orgullo y los sentimientos. ¿No es así, Draco?

Draco se quitó las manos de las orejas, y las cerró en dos puños, apoyándolas en su piernas. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para al abrirlos totalmente, sentir dos lágrimas caerles sobre sus mejillas. Jamás había llorado por algo en su vida, y cada vez que recordaba momentos tristes, resistía la tentación de llorar, y se desahogaba con los que aborrecía, insultándolos. Pero en ese momento no podía decir nada a nadie, y tenía que desahogarse de otra manera. Por eso, en ese momento, estaba llorando...

- Es cierto – susurró, viendo el suelo, borroso por las lágrimas que le salían en abundancia. – Yo me estoy volviendo como él, como mi padre, y no estoy haciendo nada para evitarlo. No quiero ser la vergüenza de la familia, porque... porque si no, mi padre me odiaría, y yo no quiero estar lejos de él más de lo que ya estoy. No quiero que me abandone del todo... porque me sentiría más aborrecido de lo que ya me siento. No quiero... estar solo.

La luz que antes sólo iluminaba a Draco se fue divulgando por toda la tarima. Enfrente de él, apareció la figura que el chico jamás se habría imaginado de encontrar. Draco ensanchó los ojos, sin importarse de las lágrimas que le caían, y estrechó los puños aún más. La luz se apagó en un santiamén, y toda la sala quedó en una obscuridad tenebrosa y absoluta, al igual que Draco y el hombre que le había aparecido defrente.

**N/A:** Sí sí, ya sé lo que estarán pensando en este momento... "Qué ca**da de fic, ¿de dónde lo sacó ésta?"y les doy toda la razón, pero qué quieren, lo llevo escribiendo desde el verano pasado y quería que al menos el tiempo que le hice esperar al fic pa salir a la luz valiera la pena =P. Así que por favor si el fic les gustó o simplemente les pareció una gran ca**da, tan sólo apreten el botoncillo "Go" allá abajito a la izquierda, y dejen sus...

**REVIEWS**

23-04-2003


	2. Caso 2

Caso 2

El pasillo que recorría la mayoría de las aulas de clase, era iluminado por los rayos de luz que penetraban por las enormes ventanas. Niguna antorcha o candela estaba encendida, y la única fuente de luz era exactamente la luna. Unos pasos rápidos recorrían el pasillo anterior, acompañados por un aliento jadeante.

La puerta de entrada al pasillo se abrió ruidosamente. La figura oscura de un humano estaba en medio de ellas, jadeando. Pronto continuó a correr, otra vez sin rumbo. Ya por varios pasillos atrás hacía lo mismo, buscando sólo una cosa: vida humana.

De su habitación hasta el lugar donde corría no había visto una sola alma viva, ni siquiera algún fantasma o espectro. Empezaba a sentirse la única persona en todo el castillo de Hogwarts. Se había encontrado en varios lugares oscuros, con antorchas apagadas. La luz no la veía en toda la noche. 

Se calmó un poco, y ya la corrida no fue tan rápida. Estaba llegando al final del pasillo, y parecía no haber otro lugar a dónde ir. Finalmente se detuvo, delante a un salón ya muy conocido: el aula de Transformaciones.

Abrió la puerta instintivamente, encontrando su vacía y tétrica aula iluminada por los rayos de luna que penetraban por las tres grandes ventanas al fondo. Miró el pizarrón donde comúnmente su profesora escribía los ejercicios por hacer, y luego los pupitres donde ella se sentaba. Una voz masculina resonó en toda la habitación.

- ¿Tratando de huir? 

Hermione Granger se sobresaltó, sintiendo como la puerta detrás suyo se cerraba por sí sola.

Una luz que provenía del techo, iluminó un pupitre al centro del salón. Hermione, aún asustada por lo apenas sucedido, se quedó ahí parada, sin entender rápidamente que la estaban invitando a sentarse. Luego, la luz la iluminó y Hermione se tuvo que tapar los ojos. La luz empezó a caminar hacia el pupitre, para luego quedarse ahí. Hermione no la siguió, y continuó a quedarse parada. Entendía ya que querían que se sentara, pero no entendía el por qué. Y quería saberlo.

- Siéntate, Hermione Granger – dijo de nuevo la voz masculina. Hermione miró hacia el pizarrón, de donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Por qué debería? ¡Ábranme la puerta! – dijo y dio un golpe de lado hacia la puerta de madera.

- ¿Huyes, Hermione? ¿Aún no entiendes por qué estás aquí? – la voz resonó en todo el salón.

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber – dijo Hermione, manteniendo la calma. Era fácil para ella mantener el control en todo. O almenos así parecía...

- Vamos a examinarte – dijo la voz – mentalmente. Por favor, toma asiento.

- ¿Me tengo que fiar? ¡De seguro fueron ustedes que hicieron desaparecer la gente y la luz! ¡¡Regresen las cosas como estaban!! – la voz se rió, resonando por todo el salón. Hermione sintió el corazón latirle fuerte, como antes de un examen... pero esa vez era diferente.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Entonces quisieras que regresaramos todo como antes? ¿Quiéres regresar a la vida de antes? ¿Donde la gente sólo se interesa en ti por tu inteligencia en vez que por ti mísma? ¿Donde sólo gente falsa te rodea?

- ¿Gente falsa? – susurró Hermione, fijando con ojos vacíos el pupitre iluminado. La voz masculina no desistió.

- Toma asiento, querida Hermione. Ya entenderás el por qué estás aquí... por qué todo ha cambiado... _y todo será como antes..._

**_Nadie te aprecia, es sólo interés_**

Hermione, increíblemente, fue caminando hasta el pupitre, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al llegar, se sentó, y la luz la iluminó con intensidad, hasta quemarle un poco. 

- ¡Ah! – dijo Hermione, tapándose la cabeza – ¡¿Qué hacen, están locos?! – nadie respondió, pero la luz cesó de quemarle. Unos susurros se oyeron detrás y delante de ella...

_Nadie te aprecia... es sólo interés... nadie... interés..._

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién es?! – dijo Hermione mirándose por todos lados. La voz continuaba hablando, haciéndola temblar de nervios.

_Nadie te aprecia... sola estás... no eres nadie... _

La voz provenía del pupitre enfrente de Hermione. Ésta, sintiéndose intimidada, habló tratando de que no se notara su miedo.

- ¿Pero... esa voz... es acaso...? – Hermione se puso una mano en la garganta, otra voz resonó suavemente.

- Esa es tu _yo_ profundo, el que no dejas ver, el que quiere salir y no le permites... – era la voz de Harry, Hermione la reconocería en cualquier momento, aún al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Harry! ¿Tú también estás metido en esto? ¿Cómo pudiste...? 

- No soy el Harry que conoces, sino el de tu subconsciente...

- Así es, Hermione... te queremos abrir los ojos... aceptar la realidad... – dijo otra voz masculina.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione, temblando – ¡Ron! ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué realidad?

- La que te rodea, Hermione... – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, proveniente detrás de ella – la hipocrecía de la cual estás ciega...

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! Tú eres el que está causando todo esto, ¡lo sé! ¡¡Regresa todo como antes!!

- ¿En serio quiéres volver a la vida de antes, donde la gente te aprecia sólo por tu "inteligencia" y no por lo que eres? ¿Quiéres volver entre Harry y Ron, que nunca te han tomado en cuenta como una mujer? ¡¿Que siempre te ignoraban, y te veían sólo como "nuestra amiga, la chica más inteligente de toda Hogwarts"?! – Hermione veía como su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban frías, la temperatura bajaba... sabía que todo eso era verdad, pero no quería admitirlo por su orgullo.

- No... no es verdad... Harry y Ron me quieren, yo también los quiero... yo los amo, ¡son los únicos chicos que he amado en mi vida! ¡¡Y ellos también me aman, ellos no son mis amigos por interés!!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – dijo la voz de Harry – ¿Cómo puedes saber si Harry y Ron te quieren o no?

- ¡Porque lo han demostrado! – gritó Hermione, viendo hacia la luz.

- Sí, pero sólo te ven como una chica que sólo piensa a los estudios – dijo la voz de Hermione – ¿Crees que estás en su lista de chicas más bonitas? ¡¿Crees que ellos te observan como a Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, o Parvati Patil?!

- Yo... yo... ¡no, ellos jamás me han visto de esa forma! ¿Y qué? Lo que me importa es que me quieran, ¡nada más! – Hermione trataba de no llorar, pero los ojos le ardían. Sabía que lo que decía era mentira, y que tarde o temprano esas personas se darían cuenta... y así era.

- Mentira – dijo la voz de Draco. – Sólo mientes para creer que estás bien, pero no es verdad. ¿Deseas tanto que un chico se te acerque y trate de conocerte por lo que eres, cierto? También deseas tanto tener unas amigas que te aprecien, ¿no? Pero jamás, tú nunca has tenido alguien sincero al lado tuyo, y ninguna chica ha querido volverse tu amiga. ¿Por qué crees que Parvati o Lavender nunca se acercaron a ti? Pues por el simple hecho de creer que eras como siempre has querido aparentar ser.

- Pero... – Hermione estaba a punto de llanto – pero yo no soy así... yo no soy una persona arrogante... siempre ayudo, yo... – empezó a llorar, sin controlarse. No soportaba la idea de que alguien supiera realmente cómo era. _Pero en ese momento no podía escapar._

- Claro – dijo la voz de Ron, – tú eres así porque no quieres que la gente note cómo te sientes realmente. Y para que nadie sepa de ti, de tus sufrimientos, te comportas todo lo contrario. Ayudas a la gente para que no tengan un mala idea de ti, pero en el fondo sabes que están cerca de ti sólo por interés, interés personal...

- No, no es cierto, ¡no es cierto! – gritó Hermione, tapándose los ojos y empapándose de lágrimas frías que le congelaban la cara.

- Lo sabes muy bien pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Sabes bien que te sientes sola, pero siempre te haces la fuerte y no demuestras tu sufrimiento. Siempre andas o con un duro rostro o con una sonrisa falsa. Pero jamás muestras sufrimiento por tu soledad. Estás tan acostumbrada, que hasta te agrada – la voz de ella mísma, Hermione, le resonaba a la chica por todo el cerebro, sin dejarla en paz. La chica se sentía ridícula que voces que no exitieran le echaran en cara la verdad de sí mísma, que ni ella había querido reconocer. Se secó las lágrimas, pero era inútil, otras más le empapaban las mejillas rosadas. Cerró los ojos, y se puso en posición de descanso para seguir llorando por otros minutos. Las voces le repetían las verdades ocultas en lo más profundo de su corazón....

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez con Lidia? Estabas feliz de tener una verdadera amiga, con quien conversar sobre tonterías, y confiarle todos tus secretos. Hasta que un día... ella te abandonó, por otra chica, mucho más simpática que tú. Sentiste algo en tu corazón, una punzada inmensa, te habían dejado sola por otra niña. Y te fuiste encerrando poco a poco en ti mísma... hasta encontrarlo agradable.

- Y de ahí decidiste superarte para que nadie te dejara sola otra vez. Estudiabas hasta la madrugada, y siempre al día siguiente regresabas de la escuela con una sonrisa en la cara, donde en la casa una madre y un padre te recibían con los brazos abiertos. Te sentías feliz, de que ellos y también los profesores te elogiaran, y que los demás niños te respetaran. Pero dentro de ti, sabías que esa no era la felicidad, pero el tema no lo querías enfrentar. En Hogwarts, te sentías mal cuando te apodaban "Sabelotodo Granger", pero aparentabas indiferente. Te dolía ser así, pero sabías que ya no había marcha atrás, ya todo estaba perdido...

Hermione fue cesando los sollozos, como si fuera refleccionando en cada cosa que esas voces le retumbaban en los oídos. Subió la cabeza, mostrando una cara roja y empapada en lágrimas de sufrimiento completo. Se restregó la cara con las mangas de la túnica, y luego se la tapó con las manos. Se sentía más humillada que nunca...

- Estoy... estoy dispuesta a... a cambiar – susurró, sin mostrar la cara a la luz. Las voces callaron, y ella quedó la única persona audible. – Quie... quiero ser... quien debo ser... pero no sé como... ya no puedo hacer nada... todo... todo está perdido... pero quiero ser quién debo ser.

La luz fue bajándose y Hermione, que tenía la cabeza baja aún tapada, subió su mirada. Apenas quitó las manos de su cara, los ojos no distinguieron nada, ya que había muy poca luz, casi invisible. A Hermione le vino un miedo tremendo, se temía lo peor, temía que finalmente pagaría el castigo que debía haber recibido hacía tanto tiempo por su comportamiento falso. Pero la luz se fue divulgando de nuevo, hasta iluminar sólo la figura de alguien que Hermione jamás hubiera pensado de ver, en el escritorio de los profesores.

- Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo, con la luz que había desparecido... para siempre. 

**N/A:** Vaaaaya, por lo visto he subestimado el fic y en cierto modo a ustedes les ha gustado ^^. Me alegro que haya sido así, y como ven, aquí está el segundo capítulo, o mejor dicho, el segundo caso =P.

Gracias por sus reviews!: Lis Jade Black (qué coincidencia más grande! Jaja ya me imagino a Draco donde un psicoLoKo xD jajajaja! Sobre kien es el tipo... algún día lo sabrás XDD), kendeer (hasta en fic como este te pones a tontear! Kendeer: toy loka y lo sabes. XD), Dark Polly, death eather (te doy toda la razón), Lisa Malfoy Radcliffe, Shagy Sirius, Abner Vancastle, Noelle Willow Felton, Minue, Lee (otro fic incompleto que tengo es sólo HP y la Sortija de Lumiruk, ténganme piedad!! =S), Akira Akizuki (no sé si tus deseos puedan realizarse... pero poner algo no cuesta nada! XD Y sí! Vivan las Reddy-Black Gurls!! :[). 

**REVIEWS**

30-04-2003


	3. Caso 3

Caso 3

El clima era agradable, según lo que se podía esperar en esos tiempos. Los jardínes eran iluminados por los rayos calientes del sol, y las flores dedicaban sus más dulces perfumes. El Bosque Prohibido no se veía tan peligroso y temido, sino que parecía estar de fiesta. Pero dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, todo ese espectáculo no se veía, dado a que las cortinas tapaban la luz que trataba de penetrar através de las ventanas. Y aunque unas ventanas no tuvieran cortinas, la luz no se mostraba para nada... había desaparecido. 

En uno de los pasillos se oyeron pasos atorados, que corrían como desesperados. Parecían como si escaparan de alguien, o de algo. Pero en verdad no trataban de escapar, sino que al contrario, buscaban a alguien más, alguien que les ayudara.

La persona de los pasos se detuvo delante del retrato de una señora con un vestido de seda rosado, y gorda. La persona pronunció una palabra inentendible, y el retrato se movió, dejando paso libre al muchacho.

El humano entró, esperando encontrar el montón de gente sentado en los muebles, y con la cálida chimenea encendida. Pero lo que apareció delante de sus ojos era todo lo contrario: la sala estaba desierta, y la chimenea se encontraba apagada. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y por más que se abrieran, ningún rayo de luz pasaría através de ellas.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó el humano. De repente, la chimenea se encendió. 

- ¿A quién buscas, Ron? – dijo una voz masculina, resonando desde la chimenea. Ronald Weasley frunció el ceño.

Al encenderse la luz de la chimenea, Ron pudo notar que la Sala Común de Gryffindor había cambiado del todo. Las mesas de estudio, los sillones y muebles alrededor de la chimenea, las varias decoraciones habían desaparecido por completo. Sólo una silla de madera se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – gritó Ron, sacando la varita de su bolsillo, y apuntándola contra el fuego ardiente, de donde provenía la voz. Ésta se oyó después desde el techo.

- Mi nombre no es lo importante. Lo que importa en verdad es el por qué estás aquí.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – gritó Ron de nuevo, empuñando aún más la varita mágica. 

- No me incumbe, es cierto, pero yo sé que andas buscando gente. Andas buscando la luz... – la voz resonaba detrás de él, a veces cerca, a veces lejos. Ron frunció más el ceño.

- ¡Fuiste tú, a desaparecer la luz! ¡Y a cambiar la Sala Común! – Ron caminó lentamente hacia la chimenea, mirando por todos lados lo poco que el fuego podía iluminar. La voz se rió, retumbando sonoramente por toda la sala. 

- Ja ja ja, es cierto, ¿pero no te preguntas el por qué? – Ron no hizo caso a la pregunta, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de caracól. Estaba apunto de subirlas, cuando una especie de fuerza invisible lo empujó bruscamente de nuevo hacia el suelo, arrastrándolo casi hasta la entrada. La varita se le fue de la mano, y cuando Ron estaba apunto de agarrarla, esta se esfumó en el aire, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Mi varita! ¡Devuélvemela! – Ron trató de levantarse, no se había hecho daño, pero el impulso había sido duro. La voz se volvió a reir.

- Je je, ven por ella si la quieres – una luz proveniente del techo iluminó la silla delante de la chimenea ardiente. Ron se paró, caminando lentamente hacia la silla.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – preguntó Ron, que estaba al lado de la silla, viéndola con desconfianza.

- Siéntate y verás – dijo la voz masculina – te vamos a examinar... _examinaremos tu mente..._

**_No admites la verdad_**

Ron miró hacia el techo, de donde provenía la luz que iluminaba la silla. En sus ojos penetró la iluminación artificial, y sintió en un momento un ardor tremendo. Entonces quitó rápidamente los ojos, cerrándolos en un satiamén, y dando un gemido de dolor. Pero la luz no sólo le había hecho daño en los ojos, sino que en ese momento estaba empezando a quemarle lentamente por todo el cuerpo... aunque estuviera totalmente cubierto por la larga túnica negra. Ron sentía en cada centímetro de su piel como si varias pequeñas llamas de fuego azul le quemaran todo el cuerpo. Se arrodilló dolido por el ardor, aguantándose con la mano derecha de la silla, con un solo pensamiento: "Resiste".

- ¿Te duele, Ronald? ¿Sientes el ardor de la luz, la luz que tanto estás buscando? – dijo de nuevo la voz masculina resonando a su lado derecho. Ron abrió un poco los ojos y sintió al abrirlos un tremendo dolor de cabeza y una punzada en las sienes. La luz también estaba empezando a afectarle en la cabeza. 

- ¡B... basta! ¡Cá... cállate! – exclamó con un hilo de voz, soltando la silla, y poniendo las manos en las sienes, con los dedos entre el cabello. Apretaba los ojos como si estuviera combatiendo en una dura lucha.

- Deja de hacerte el héroe, querido Ronald. De este paso tu cabeza hará simplemente... ¡BOOM! – resonó la voz no en la sala, sino en su propia mente. Esa voz había logrado penetrar en su cabeza, confundiéndolo aun más. Había iniciado como una _pelea mental._

- ¡AAAHH! – gritó Ron apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, sin soltarla. El dolor incrementaba cada vez más. 

- Ríndete – dijo la voz masculina en su mente – sólo tendrás que sentarte en la silla... no pasará nada – Ron sintió como una especie de tormenta en su mente. Una parte de él se rendía. La otra no quería ser vencida. Pero el dolor era muy intenso, estaba ya pasándose de los límites. Le estaba quemando el cerebro.

- ¡Bas... ta! ¡N... no más! – murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sentía que el fuego de la chimenea no estuviera ahí, sino alrededor suyo. Pero de repente ese pensamiento se substituyó por uno de alivio. Dejó de apretar los ojos y sin más que decir se estiró del todo en el suelo, como cansado por un largo día de trabajo.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – rió la voz masculina, ahora resonando de nuevo por toda la sala. 

Una luz... ¿qué era esa luz? Ron apenas y había abierto los ojos, que una luz cálida penetraba en ellos. De repente se dio cuenta de sentir un dolor muy incómodo en la espalda y cabeza. Se apoyó en el codo derecho y notó que estaba recostado en el suelo de la Sala Común. Miró luego a su izquierda. A sus pies había una silla de madera. Y entonces recordó todo.

Se puso en pié rápidamente. Sabía que esa persona no se había ido, notando la luz que lo había despertado. Y sabía que las cosas aún no habían terminado.

- ¿Estás ahí? – dijo viendo hacia arriba, pero sin ver hacia la luz. Nadie respondió.

- ¿Qué horas serán...? – dijo Ron subiendo la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Lo que vio lo impresionó. Su reloj estaba, sí, pero dos manecillas faltaban: las horas y los minutos. – ¡¿Ah?! – dijo Ron ensanchando los ojos. Las manecillas habían desaparecido. ¿Habían sido ellos?

_No admites la verdad..._

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – se preguntó Ron de repente oyendo una voz provenir de la chimenea.

_No admites... nada... no admites... a ti mísmo..._

- Esa voz...

_No admites... la realidad._

- ... ¡¿es mi voz?!

La luz que iluminaba siempre la silla se amplificó, hasta llegar donde Ron. El chico tenía una expresión perpleja imprimida en el rostro. De repente se oyó la voz de aquel hombre.

- Siéntate, Ron – le condujo. Ron, sin esitar dos veces pensando de nuevo a lo que podría pasar, se sentó lentamente en la silla. – ¿Entendiste lo que dijo esa voz?

- Esa era... ¿mi voz? – preguntó Ron viendo hacia la chimenea.

- Claro – dijo la voz masculina, inquietantemente tranquila. – La voz de tu subconsciente. ¿Pudiste captar las palabras?

- Subconsciente... – murmuró Ron atónito – dice que... yo no admito la verdad. 

- No te admites a ti mísmo. No admites tu vida – dijo otra voz femenina. A Ron le empezó a latir el corazón bien rápido.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Tú estás metida en esto? ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Ron con rabia e inexplicación.

- Yo... soy la Hermione Granger de tu subconsciente. La Hermione Granger que tus ojos no ven – dijo la voz de Hermione.

- Tú no quieres admitir la relidad. No quieres admitirla... – se oyó la voz de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Harry! ¡La voz... de Harry! ¿Tú también...?

- Soy el Harry que tus ojos no ven, y que tu mente y corazón envidian. Soy el Harry de tu subconsciente.

- Admites sólo lo que te conviene... – se oyó una voz muy fría. Ron frunció el ceño, viendo hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡¡Maldito imbécil de mie...!! – exclamó Ron, con rabia.

- ¿No escuchas lo que te dicen? – se oyó la voz del Ron del subconsciente – No estás admitiendo nada otra vez. Estás huyendo, escapando. Sabes que en donde te tienes que quedar vas a sufrir. Y tratas de evadir a la realidad...

- ¡Qué evación ni que nada! – exclamó Ron – ¡Yo sólo sé que algo raro está pasando aquí, y alguien los está manejando, como marionetas! 

- ¿Lo ves? No quieres admitir la realidad – repitió la voz de Hermione, resonando muy fuerte por toda la sala.

- Y sabes muy bien que si lograras escapar – dijo la voz de Draco – te encontrarías de nuevo con la realidad que más odias... la realidad de tu familia.

- ¿La realidad... de mi familia? – susurró Ron para sí mísmo. 

- Desde siempre – se oyó la voz de Harry – te has sentido solo entre esa gente. Aunque fueras el menor de todos, tu madre siempre tenía que pensar en tus hermanos, y para ti no tenía mucho tiempo. Cuando apareció Ginny... tus esperanzas de obtener atención de tu madre se desvanecieron. Ya todo estaba perdido.

- Y así continuó por once largos años – dijo la voz de Hermione – hasta que llegaste a Hogwarts. Conociste a Harry, y a Hermione... pensabas que encontrarías una nueva vida lejos del abandono. Eras simpático, alegre, burlón... pero después de un tiempo entendiste que el abandono era tu destino.

- ¿Atención? ¿Abandono? Esas dos palabras no están en mi vocabulario – dijo Ron con su típico humor ofendido. Pero esta vez estaba más que ofendido...

- Harry Potter, el grande, el magnífico, el mejor – dijo la voz impasible de Draco. – Siempre haciendo cosas fuera de lo común, con su mano derecha Ronald Weasley, que era siempre el segundo, siempre el de más. Ese era Ron Weasley. Dentro de ti sabías lo que sentías por Harry. Sí, un gran afecto de amistad, pero había algo más que interrumpía este afecto. Ese "algo" era la envidia. Envidia de toda la gente que siempre se la pasaba alrededor de él. De todas las cosas que hacía él para llamar la atención, aunque sin intención.

- Por eso te habías sentido tan mal – dijo la voz de Harry – aquella vez en cuarto año cuando había sido elegido increíblemente uno de los tres campeones. Tenías envidia. Celos. Y por eso te enfadaste con él, y tu bendito orgullo no te hizo recapacitar por un buen tiempo. 

- Sí, lo sé. Sentí envidia por varios años, ¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Y el que me haya sentido abandonado toda mi vida no importa. Me supe superar de todos modos... – dijo Ron con una voz cada vez más partida.

- ¿No quieres ser ayudado? ¿No quieres cambiar? – preguntó la voz de Ron. El de carne y hueso apoyó los codos en las piernas, y dejó caer su cabeza en las manos, apoyándola. Tenía la cara roja.

- ¡El problema es que no sé! ¡No tengo idea de cómo salir de este abandono! ¡¡No tengo idea de cómo dejar de ser envidioso, y de tapar mis celos con estúpidos comentarios!! ¡No sé cómo carajo debo ser! – exclamó el pelirrojo, rompiendo en sollozos secos. La luz se fue bajando, hasta que sólo quedó la chimenea como fuente de luz.

Se oyeron unos pasos. Una figura se sentó en el borde de la chimenea. Ron alzó la cara bañada en lágrimas. Ahí estaba, aquella persona que le había hablado todo ese tiempo. Por fin Ron había podido asegurar sus dudas sobre quién era. Era esa persona. Esa persona que... que siempre había estado en la mente de todas las demás personas.

**N/A:** Esta examinación en parte fue particular, ay Ron, es q tenía q ser tan caprichoso de hacer q la persona q hablaba le llegara a quemar con la luz =P. Gracias x los reviews! En serio: Sakura-Corazón (lo siento pero ninguno de los que apartienen a la era de los Merodeadores aparecerá en este fic... al menos así no lo tengo programado), kendeer (ni idea...! XD), Anne Malfoy, Denisse Nathalie, lora chang (en serio me sorprende q te haya gustado tanto!!) y Lis Jade Black. Byess!!

**REVIEWS**

7-05-2003


	4. Caso 4

Caso 4

Color Negro. Oscuro. Tenebroso. Miedo. Pánico. Terror... Muerte. Estas siete palabras gramaticalmente no podrían ser sinónimo de la palabra Oscuridad. Pero moralmente sí: podrían significar tantas cosas a la vez. Oscuridad. Se refleja en el color Negro; proviene de la palabra Oscuro; puede reflejar las tinieblas en lo Tenebroso; se inspira en el Miedo; puede inculcar el Pánico; provoca el Terror... recuerda desesperadamente la Muerte. 

La Oscuridad podría también significar el temible destino de no poder encontrar la Luz en los ojos de nuevo. La Luz que te despierta cada día, indicándote que la Vida aún prosigue... y que aún no termina. Sigue a pesar del Oscuro sufrimiento, sin importarle nada de tus sentimientos.

En esos días, el castillo de Hogwarts estaba siendo invadido por una atmosfera extraña; la gente no era la misma, sus rostros se expresaban raramente. El ambiente era diferente, a pesar de ser primavera... era como si la luz de todos esos preciosos días se hubiera debilitado. Como si ningún rayo de Esperanza se asomara en cada nuevo día que ella tenía que levantar.

Un estudiante caminaba sombrío por los pasillos oscuros del primer piso. Parecía dirigirse inconcientemente hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Subidas estas escaleras, vio con sus ojos cansados y ya no animados una estatua de aspecto astuto pero enojado. La misma estatua que había desgraciadamente conocido en su segundo año.

La miró un momento a los ojos, ¿por qué el aura que emanaba era tan tranquilo pero a la vez intimidantemente tenebroso? Más bien, inculcaba pánico y miedo. Era una sensación extraña y desconocida.

Pensando en todo eso, el muchacho sintió como si la estatua lo estuviera mirando con desaprobación por criticar su forma de ser. En un momento, la figura se corrió hacia la derecha dejando ver unas escaleras a forma de caracól, que acendían para llevar a cierta sala. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza pero de todos modos entró; sabía muy bien que ya en ese espacio estaba seguro. Al llegar arriba, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver una sala redonda con tantos retratos, muebles y decoraciones típicas del mundo mágico. Harry Potter dio un paso en adelante, dejando ver su cara pálida con dos grandes ojeras, iluminadas levemente bajo la luz tenebrosa.

¿Qué podía hacer? Otra vez se encontraba ahí, en el despacho de su director Albus Dumbledore. Caminó hacia el centro, examinando la sala como aquella primera vez en su segundo año, donde su ojos se habían posado sobre un ave muy peculiar de color escarlata: Fawkes la fénix.

Qué lástima era que esa hermosa ave hubiera traicionado a Dumbledore después de tantos años de "fieles servicios". Había desaparecido así por así, como si nunca hubiera tenido algo que ver con Hogwarts. Y lo peor era que había desaparecido traicionando Dumbledore por la última persona que éste hubiera pensado... por el temible Lord Voldemort.

Sólo un restringido círculo estaba al tanto de la traición de Fawkes. Lo que preocupaba a Dumbledore era de qué modo le podría servir Fawkes al gran Señor Tenebroso; no lograba encontrarse explicación alguna. De lo que estaba preocupado también era que si se vinculaba con la derrota del Basilísco y la espada de Godric Gryffindor, más la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry dejó de osbservar el lugar donde había visto a Fawkes por la primera vez, y se concentró en las escaleras que llevaban a la otra grande cámara de la sala. Sabía que no esperaría por mucho, pero no tenía idea del por qué había sido convocado. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que NO sería nada de malo; su optimismo había permanecido vivo aún con todo lo que el muchacho de la cicatriz había vivido.

Un chirrido despertó Potter de sus numerosas preguntas: la puerta de la cámara de arriba se había entreabierto. Nadie se había asomado. Mal indicio.

El muchacho dio un sólo paso hacia la puerta. De repente sintió algo, como una advertencia de su subconsciente: había sentido que esa poca luz que se asomaba en la ventana le sería difícil volver a verla. Pero no le importaba. Abrió la puerta completamente, sin ninguna precaución; lo que lo llevó a la clausura automática de la puerta, y a un Harry apenas perdido en una oscuridad temible.

No se veía nada. No se sentía nada. No se oía nada. Sólo el chico Potter se oía y se sentía a sí mismo. Pero no podía verse. ¿Seguía vivo? Ya no podía estar seguro de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Demasiada experiencia, a veces llevaba a muchas dudas sobre la propia vida. Y la principal duda de él era si aún seguía sobre la faz de la tierra, o finalmente se había declarado su destino.

Harry movió sus ojos de lado a lado según lo que su mente le ordenaba: nada, ni una pizca de luz. No podía percibir nada. Sus sentidos le estaban fallando al cien por ciento. Y sabía que era obra de alguien; pero no de quién.

- Sé que alguien – dijo con voz firme pero a la vez insegura – anda en esta sala y quiere algo de mí. Yo podría complacerlo – puso una mano en un bolsillo – si tan sólo me dijera cómo – Harry extrajo de su bolsillo izquierdo su varita, y con voz segura pronunció _Lumu_s, que no funcionó. La varita en un momento se volvió cenizas en la mano de Harry. El chico sintió como los restos de la varita caían de su mano suavemente. Ya había empezado. Había empezado lo que había prevenido.

- Como siempre, el más astuto del grupo – dijo una voz masculina. A Harry le vino el escalofrío; esa voz le era raramente familiar. – Siempre en alto, con las ideas claras. ¿O me equivoco?

- En absoluto – respondió sabiamente Harry caminando hacia el centro, a ver si se topaba con algo, – estás en lo correcto – de repente sintió chocar con una cosa que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Una luz finalmente apareció desde el techo. Y era roja.

Harry no hizo caso a la exraña luz roja que lo iluminaba. Sólo miraba con lo que había topado: era una silla de madera, al parecer antigua. Sus cejas se fruncieron.

- Una silla – murmuró, alejándose un poco, – una silla – repitió.

- Una silla – repitió la voz masculina, resonando alrededor del chico – acomódate, por favor.

- Si lo hago, ¿regresarás todo como antes? Sé que has sido tú el causante de este desvanecimiento de la luz ambiental y en la gente – dijo Harry sabiamente, mirando hacia arriba.

- _Regresaremos _ todo a la normalidad – dijo la voz con calma – si realmente lo encontramos oportuno.__

**_No te ilusiones, admite tu existencia_**

Harry se acomodó tranquilamente en la silla, sin querer pensar a lo que le podría pasar. Sí, su mente actuaba perfectamente cuando debía responder, pero él mísmo estaba consciente de que el sólo hecho de estar sentado ahí le inculcaba miedo y pánico. No podía que estar rodeado por una espesa oscuridad y ser iluminado por una extraña luz roja. Roja como la Sangre, que recordaba el Dolor, el Sufrimiento, la Angustia, el Odio. No podía que sentir pánico bajo ese escenario.

- Harry Potter – habló finalmente después de varios segundos la famosa voz – un gran caso especial. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

- Si te soy sincero, no – dijo Harry apretando las manos – pero sé que algo tendré que cumplir para regresar todo a la normalidad; sé que si hago lo que ustedes dicen, volveré a la vida de antes.

- En parte tienes razón; pero ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar. Sí, algo tendrás que cumplir. ¿Pero qué? ¿Estás seguro de que lo que dices es lo que obtendrás en cambio?

- Por supuesto – afirmó Harry – si no, no hubiera aceptado este reto. Lo que vendrá, vendrá, y lo único que sé es que no será fácil.

- Muy bien. Pues te adelanto algo, Harry potter: te vamos a examinar.

- ¿En qué sentido? – se extrañó Harry. Nadie respondió por varios minutos. – ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieren decir?

_No sueñes... no te ilusiones... no sirve de nada..._

- ¿Qué...? 

_Admite... admite tu vida actual... tu existencia..._

- ¿Que admita... mi existencia? ¿Mi vida?

_Admite... tu existencia, no te ilusiones ... no sueñes_

- ¿Cómo que debo admitir? ¡¿Qué hace esa voz...?! – de repente se quebró la suya, con los latidos del corazón que se le aceleraban – ¿Mi... voz?

La luz se fue restringiendo hasta iluminar sólo Harry, de las rodillas para arriba. El chico apretó los puños, y empezó a sentirse nervioso, que era lo que había temido apenas había entrado en el despacho.

- ¿Quién... imita mi voz? ¿Por qué le hacen decir esas cosas? ¿Quién la maneja? – volvió a hablar Harry, tratando de aparentar tranquilo como antes. Luego se oyó una voz suspirar.

- Harry... – se oyó la voz de Ron – nadie maneja estas voces... estas voces hablan por sí solas, y son las voces de las personas que conoces, desde tu subconsciente... yo soy el Ron que existe en tu yo interior – Harry miró hacia adelante, de donde provenía la voz de Ron. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, y apretó aún más los puños.

- Tú... no puedes ser Ron. No puedes ni ser el Ron de mi subconsciente. Estoy seguro de que mi modo de ver inconscientemente a Ron es tal cual al consciente... – murmuró Harry. A éste le pareció ver una luz encenderse en lo más oscuro de la sala. Se veía más claro...

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Uno no puede asegurarse de nada, hoy en día – se oyó la voz odiosa de Draco, a las espaldas de Harry. – No estés tan seguro de lo que piensas.

- ¡Tsé! ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Harry, burlándose con un guiño y recuperando su seguridad otra vez – ¿Por qué no puedo soñar? Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Tú, depaso, no eres ni el verdadero Malfoy, ni el de mi subconsciente.

- ¿Por qué no lo admites? – se oyó una voz femenina. – Admíteme... admítete – Harry ensanchó sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Hermione...? – susurró impresionado y levantándose sin pensarlo. Miraba solamente hacia adelante.

- Yo soy la Hermione de tu subconsciente... soy la Hermione que sólo tu ser profundo conoce... – la voz se oyó a la derecha del muchacho, pero este no hizo en tiempo de voltear la cabeza hacia allá, cuando unos pasos se oyeron provenir desde enfrente suyo.

- Harry – se oyó la voz partida de una chica. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la luz roja que nada más iluminaba a Harry, para alfin dejarse descubrir: Hermione Granger estaba llorando.

Harry ensanchó aún más los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar Hermione ahí? Pero no hizo en tiempo de hacerse otra pregunta, que la amiga se le había sumbado encima, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Harry... ¡Harry! – pronunció Hermione, con un dejo de sufrimiento. El susodicho actuó sin pensar, y también la abrazó con cariño.

- Ya, ya... – susurró a su oído. La chica lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Harry, ¡tengo miedo! Ayúdame, Harry, no quiero volver a la oscuridad... – sollozó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry notó que en los ojos de Hermione había un brillo extraño, pero un brillo diferente al de siempre. Parecía más falso... o más irreal.

- Harry... – la chica empezó a acercar su rostro al del susodicho, como con intención de besarlo. Harry lo entendió, pero no hizo nada para apresurarlo. Esperó hasta el momento cumbre... para después rechazarla bruscamente, empujándola improvisamente. Hermione lo miró con tristeza, dejando caer otras lágrimas tristes. Harry frunció el ceño, no con rabia, sino con lástima.

- Lo siento, pero jamás sería capaz de besar una persona que no fuese humana. Tú no eres Hermione – dijo con desprecio. 

Hermione se tapó la cara, y se secó las lágrimas. Pero al quitar las manos de su cara, la expresión de esta no era la misma: era diabólica. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y la piel pálida. En un momento, su cuerpo se volvió una sombra que regresaba a la oscuridad. Harry se dejó caer otra vez en la silla, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. Lo habían tratado de convencer traicionando sus sentimientos.

- Eres un caso particular, Harry Potter – se oyó suspirar a la voz masculina después de unos segundos. – Muy particular. Nadie antes de ti había entendido que esas voces no provenían del subconsciente, eres el primero. Felicidades – Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho: una punzada de rabia. Se paró de su asiento, apretando los puños y mirando hacia arriba a todos lados.

- ¡¿Felicidades?! – explotó Harry – ¿De qué me felicitan? ¿Qué significa que soy el primero? ¿El primero de qué? ¡¿Quiénes más han tenido que pasar por esto?! ¡¡Respondan, maldición!! – al terminar la última palabra, la luz roja que lo iluminaba fue bajando su intensidad poco a poco, hasta volverse de un color más oscuro, un rojo profundo. Un Rojo Profundo que recordaba los momentos de Rabia, Depresión y tal vez mucho más Melancolía. 

- Personas que tú muy bien conoces – se oyó la voz de Hermione, la del "subconsciente" – y que con calma aceptaron lo que se les decía.

- Si quieres regresar a tu vida de antes, debes aceptar todo como ellos lo hicieron – se oyó la voz de Ron. Harry se calmó un poco, y se volvió a sentar relajando los puños.

- Aceptaré lo que se me pida – afirmó Harry – pero lo que jamás dejaré que prosigan haciendo es que usen las voces de mis amigos. No se vuelvan a permitir – amenazó. La luz, al instante, se volvió clara como el sol y lo iluminó completamente. Se daría inicio a lo que Harry más temía: la EXAMINACIÓN.

**N/A:** Discúlpenme tanto por haberlo dejado aquí... es que la última palabra era demasiado culminante como para seguir. Pero tranquilos, que la verdadera examinación de Harry vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Y quería agradecer a kien dejó review, es que me dejaron muy pocos: nathalie potter, Lisa Malfoy Radcliffe (espero que te siga gustando ^.^), lora chang (quien sabe...), kendeer (siii, la tortura es lo mejor XD). 

**REVIEWS**

15-05-2003


	5. Continuación Caso 4

Continuación Caso 4

Harry se sentía muy nervioso. Jugaba con sus manos, gotas de sudor se le formaban en la frente y en las barbillas. Ellos lo estaban haciendo esperar tanto. ¿Pero quiénes ellos? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba a cada rato en su mente, junto a otras más. ¿Por qué estarían haciendo todo eso? ¿A qué les servía?

Volvió a ver hacia arriba, por milésima vez. Ya habían pasado más de tres minutos que esperaba. Y nada que se hacían ver.

De repente, la luz tan clara que lo iluminaba empezó a volverse más tenue, menos intensa. Harry pensó que ya se daría inicio finalmente a su examinación, y terminaría con ello de una buena vez por todas.

- _Harry Potter..._ – susurró una voz. A Harry se le helaron los huesos. La voz era realmente horrible, e inculcaba pánico. – _¿...Estás listo...?_

- Sí que lo estoy... estoy listo. Ya pueden... examinarme – dijo Harry tratando de aparentar calmado. La voz volvió a resonar por toda la sala.__

- _... Te haré preguntas... Y tú deberás solamente contestarlas... _– a Harry le pareció como si la voz fuese de una serpiente. Tragó la poca saliba que le quedaba, y asintió.__

- De acuerdo.__

_I want happiness_

_I seek happiness_

_To cause your happiness_

_To be your happiness_

- _¿Qué es lo que buscas...?_

- ¿Cómo así?__

- _¡RESPONDE!_

- ¡Pero... no entiendo!__

- _Trata de entender... ¿qué es lo que buscas...?_ – Harry buscó en su mente alguna respuesta lógica a esa pregunta. Nada.__

- Yo busco... emh... uh... la paz. – dijo alfin, sin saber si estaba bien la respuesta o no. La voz serpentina volvió a reprochar.__

- _¡Responde claramente...! ¿Qué buscas?_ – Harry no entendía hasta donde querían llegar. De todos modos intentó ser lo más claro posible.__

- Paz.__

- _¿Qué buscas...?_

- Calma.__

- _¿Qué buscas?_

- Tranquilidad.__

- _¿Qué buscas?_

- Serenidad.__

- _¿Qué buscas?_

- Felicidad.__

- _¿Qué quieres...?_

- Amor.__

- _¿Qué quieres...?_

- Sinceridad.__

- _¿Qué quieres?_

- Amistad.__

- _¿Qué quieres?_

- Alegría.__

**_I want happiness_**

**_I seek happiness_**

_So _

_Take me_

_Someplace far away_

_To a true elsewhere_

- _¿Por qué la Alegría?_

- Porque me haría sentir feliz.__

- _¿Por qué la Amistad?_

- Porque no quiero estar solo.__

- _¿Por qué la Sinceridad?_

- Porque no quiero ser engañado.__

**_Please, take me there_**

_Magic that lasts_

_Neverending kiss_

_Revery without break_

_Unperishable bliss_

- _¿Qué es lo que odias...?_

- Dolor.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias?_

- Miseria.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias?_

- Sufrir.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias?_

- Abandono.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias?_

- Desprecio.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias?_

- Odiar.__

**_Take me_**

**_I want happiness_**

- _¿Por qué el Dolor?_

- Porque no quiero sentirme mal.__

- _¿Por qué la Miseria?_

- Porque no quiero ver gente miserable.__

- _¿Por qué Sufrir?_

- Porque no quiero seguir sufriendo, ni ver a los demás sufrir.__

- _¿Por qué el Abandono?_

- Porque no quiero ser abandonado.__

- _¿Por qué el Desprecio?_

- Porque no quiero que me desprecien.__

- _¿Por qué Odiar?_

- Porque no quiero que me odien.__

**_Take me to a true elsewhere_**

**_Please take me there_**__

_Magic that lasts_

_Neverending kiss_

_Revery without break_

_Unperishable bliss_

- _¿Tienes miedo...?_

- No.__

- _¿Tienes miedo?_

- Sí. __

- _¿A qué le temes...?_

- Al odio.__

- _¿A qué le temes?_

- A el aborrecimiento.__

- _¿A qué le temes?_

- Al nuevo abandono.__

- _¿A qué le temes?_

- A la muerte.__

- _¿A quién le temes...?_

- **A mí mísmo.**__

**_Take me_**

_I want happiness_

_I seek happiness_

**_To cause your happiness_**

**_To be your happiness_**__

- _¿Te odias...?_

- No.__

- _¿Te odias?_

- Sí.__

- _¿Por qué...?_

- Porque sí.__

- _¿Por qué?_

- Porque todos me odian.__

- _¿Quiénes te odian...?_

- Ellos.__

- _¿Quiénes te odian?_

- Los que me rodean.__

- _¿Por qué...?_

- Porque me envidian.__

- _¿Por qué?_

- Porque los envidio.__

- _¿Por qué?_

- Porque la atención se centra en mí.__

- _¿Lo haces apropósito?_

- No.__

- _¿Lo haces apropósito?_

- ... Tal vez.__

- _¿Te gusta que te envidien?_

- No.__

- _¿Te gusta que te envidien?_

- ... No lo sé.__

**_To a true elsewhere_**

**_Please, take me there_**

_Birds sing_

_Song of unknown tongue_

_Though winged, they_

_Still fail to reach the sky_

- _¿Quieres desaparecer?_

- No.__

- _¿Quieres desaparecer?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Quieres desaparecer?_

- ... Tal vez.__

- _¿Quieres alejarte de aquí?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Te gustaría?_

- Es posible.__

- _¿Te gustaría?_

- Puede ser.__

- _¿Te gustaría...?_

- **... Sí.**__

_So, take me_

_To a true elsewhere_

_To cause your happiness_

_To be your happiness_

**_Take me_**

- _¿Qué odias de ti mísmo?_

- Mi curiosidad.__

- _¿Qué odias de ti mísmo?_

- Mis ganas de resolverlo todo.__

- _¿Qué odias de ti mísmo?_

- Mi carácter inocente.__

- _¿Qué odias de ti mísmo?_

- ... Mi valentía.__

_Wet feathers_

_Locked fingers_

_Melting flesh_

_Fusing minds_

**_Take me_**__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias de tu curiosidad?_

- Meterme en lo que no debo.__

- _¿Qué es lo que odias de tu carácter? ¿Por qué?_

- Mi "inocencia", por hacer creer a los demás que soy un "santo".__

- _¿No lo eres?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿No lo eres?_

- ... No lo creo.__

- _¿Los problemas... los buscas?_

- No.__

- _¿Los buscas?_

- No lo creo.__

- _¿Tu curiosidad, los busca?_

- No... no lo sé.__

- _¿Tu curiosidad, los busca?_

- Tal vez.__

- _¿Tu curiosidad, los busca?_

- ... Sí.__

_Not your past_

_But your present_

**_Is what I seek_**

- _¿Quieres venganza?_

- No. __

- _¿Quieres vengarte?_

- No.__

- _¿Quieres vengarte?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Quieres vengarte?_

- ... Tal vez.__

- _¿A quién vengarías?_

- A mi madre.__

- _¿A quién vengarías?_

- A mi padre.__

- _¿De quién te vengarías?_

- De él.__

- _¿De quién te vengarías?_

- Del Señor Oscuro.__

- _¿De quién te vengarías?_

- De Lord Voldemort.__

_Carefully winding back_

_Its fragile thread_

**_Please, take me there_**

- _¿Has amado alguna vez?_

- Tal vez.__

- _¿Has amado alguna vez?_

- Sí.__

- _¿Te han amado alguna vez?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Te han amado alguna vez?_

- No.__

- _¿Quiénes te rodean?_

- Mis amigos.__

- _¿Quiénes te rodean?_

- Mis compañeros.__

- _¿Quiénes te rodean?_

- Gente irreal.__

- _¿Te aprecian?_

- Sí.__

- _¿Te aprecian?_

- Tal vez.__

- _¿Te aprecian?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Te aprecian?_

- ... No lo creo.__

**_I want happiness_**

_Wet feathers_

_Locked fingers_

_Melting flesh_

_Fusing minds_

- _¿Si desapareces... llorarán por ti?_

- Sí.__

- _¿Llorarán por ti?_

- Muy probable.__

- _¿Llorarán por ti?_

- Tal vez.__

- _¿Llorarán por ti?_

- No lo sé.__

- _¿Llorarán por ti?_

- ... No lo creo.__

- _¿Quiéres morir?_

- No.

- _¿Quiéres morir?_

- No lo sé.

- _¿Quiéres morir?_

- Tal vez.

- _¿Quiéres morir?_

- ... **Sí.**

- _¿Quiéres cambiar?_

- No.__

- _¿Quiéres cambiar?_

- No creo.__

- _¿Quiéres cambiar?_

- Tal vez...__

- _¿Quiéres cambiar?_

- Sí.__

_Take me_

**_I want happiness_**

La luz desapareció del todo. Harry lo agradeció, se sentía mal bajo esa luz, además de que estaba llorando, pero no sollozaba. No sentía un nudo en la garganta, ni dolor en el corazón. Sólo le salían las lágrimas, tan silenciosas y tal vez invisibles. Pero él las sentía, sentía como corrían por sus mejillas sin permiso alguno. Escapaban, escapaban de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que él tenía encerrado en su cuerpo, y que nunca había mostrado a nadie. Y ahora se estaba desahogando, aunque silenciosamente...

Una luz roja apareció delante de él, iluminando otra silla, donde había una persona. Harry subió la cabeza, y con ojos llenos de lágrimas miró la persona que tenía enfrente. Sí, era él, era aquella persona que desde su nacimiento le había hecho la vida imposible.

**N/A:** Hii! Sip, esta examinación fue bieeen rarita eh? XP como no, con una como yo como la autora XD... El texto que aparece en el capítulo no es una canción, es la letra de una canción de un manga, específicamente "Clover" de las CLAMP. No se asimila mucho al capítulo ni mucho menos al fic, pero me gustó y quise ponerlo.

Les agradezco mucho a todas por sus reviews!! Siganlos dejando XDD. 

**REVIEWS**

21-05-2003

_El próximo capítulo será el último_


End file.
